crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Nakajima Shinsuke
Nakajima Shinsuke AKA Ammo was the Former President of the Kurotaki Alliance and one of the The Four Kings. Later transferred to another prefecture. Picked by King Joe to act as an observer in the battle at Monster's Forest. He was the successor of Bulldog. Elementary School Iwashiro Gunji went to elementary school with Ammo and would get into fights for no reason. On their third year field trip, they went hiking at a place called Mt Mimyou. There, he happened on to an Ammonite fossil. Nothing like that had been found on the mountain up until then. So he was in the newspaper. Then the next day, he was introduced on the school's noon broadcast. The principal asked how he found it, and he said I was pooping. Then I found it. My poo looked like Ammonite too... it was all coiled The whole school was in hysterics. He then became known as Ammonite Shinsuke. Middle School Nakajima Shinsuke attended Banba middle school in the western district. Katou Hideyoshi, Who became top of Kyoka middle in his second year, took over the central district and then set out to rule of the middle schools. He started by invading the western district. However, he failed the moment he took his first step in the western district to Nakajima Shinsuke. As long as Nakajima Shinsuke standing in the west, Hideyoshi couldn't push forward. Nakajima graduated and joined Kawada 2nd High. Kurotaki Alliance When Nakajima joined Kawada 2nd as a freshmen, he took on Ishikawa, who was the head of Kawada 2nd and a lieutenant of The Kurotaki Alliance. After Ishikawa's defeat, the Kurotaki Alliance arranged a meeting with him. Before attending the meeting, Nakajima and his 2nd in command, Andou, gather 20 of their men and had them wait outside. If Nakajima believed that the leader of The Kurotaki Alliance was a weak idiot, then they will break a window in the meeting as a signal for the guys to raid the meeting. During the meeting before Bulldog arrives, a fight is about to break out between the Alliance and Nakajima. When Bulldog enters, his presence causes Nakajima to sit down, suprising Andou. Bullfrog tells them that he recognizes Nakajima as one of them. He also tells them that Ishikawa recommended him and that he will be the one to carry The Kurotaki on his shoulders. After the meeting, Takanashi asks Nakajima and Andou if the 20 guys belong to him. When they reply with a look of fear, Takanashi tells them to not worry as he was the only one to know. When Andou asks him hypothetically if they were to try and come in, what would have happened. Takanashi tells them that Chiaki would have caught all those guys before they could do anything. This results in Nakajima laughing with joy and accepts the position at The Kurotaki Alliance. While walking with Andou, they discuss how they were suprised neither Hideyoshi or Gunji took the top spot of the freshmens. This concerns Nakajima as someone stronger than both of them is at Suzuran and that those three are together in the same school. After Suzuran, Housen and The Front of Armament go to back up P.A.D, both Nakajima and Andou go to spy on the first years. Nakajima sees Hideyoshi, Gunji, Yonezaki Takayuki, Masa and for the first time sees Hanazawa Saburou the one who came out on top of the Suzuran's first years. In Housen's group, he sees King Joe, who Andou says is the strongest among the Housen freshmen. When word got out that King Joe of Housen took out Tsuchiya Yutaka and three others from Kurosaki Industrial, Nakajima mets up with Takanashi Osamu at a cafe Milk, the Kurotaki Alliance hang out spot. Takanashi informs Nakajima that the alliance is going to leave the entire matter up to him and that he can do as he sees fit. Takanashi also informs Nakajima that this is a good opportunity to show the Kurotaki Alliance first years that he is the boss as it is inevitable that many of the first years will disagree who should be boss. When a meeting was organised for the six heads of the freshman year of the Kurotaki Alliance, Nakajime organised his fellow Kawada 2nd members to lay waiting, and Andou by himself in the cafe, for anyone planning to ambush the meeting. With his suspicions being correct, a group of the Housen Killer Corps who were planning to ambush the meeting, were repelled from the cafe. When arguing about who told Housen of the meeting, Bandou Juujirou of Takiya Commerce asks Nakajima if Housen planned on taking out Kurotaki, why didn't King Joe join as well. Nakajima tells the fellow first years that it isn't who leaked the meeting place or who sold out Kurotaki, but that it was the entire first years who's at fault as they are supposed to be the foundation of the alliance and yet they are helplessly divided. This was the result of the attack from Housen and it will keep happening if we remain divided. When the others say that they won't follow Nakajima unless he beats them, Nakajima turns away, saying that he doesn't want to beat up guys who will be his comrades from now on. When Nakajima is about to leave, he tells them that if they want to see what he is made of, then they should with him. finishes Nakajima]]When they ask if he is going to fight Zetton or King Joe, Nakajima tells them to be quiet and follow him. While walking with him, Tsuchiya Yutaka realises that they are walking in Suzuran's territory. When Yutaka tells Nakajima that they are heading to Suzuran, Nakajima confirms. When the others look in shock, they realise Nakajima is going to take on Harumichi Bouya. When the group see Bouya come out of a hole in a wall, Nakajima strikes Bouya, challenging him to a fight. Despite getting knocked down by Bouya, Nakajima gets up and contunally strikes back. However, Bouya finishes off Nakajima and beats him. Category:Characters